I'm here for you
by YaoiFan808
Summary: Summary in first chapter
1. Keeping secrets

**A/N: I'm finally writing a story on here that is not a one-shot.**

**Summary: Ross finds out that Maia is cheating on him with his brother. He is done with girls, will fate help him find his true love?**

**Couples: Starts off as Raia, Rockaia, Rikaura, Rosslington**

* * *

Ratliff walked into 'Austin & Ally' to see if Ross already found out about Maia. "Ratliff?" Laura said walking up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Has Ross found out yet?" Ratliff asked.

"Found out about what?" Laura knew about Maia cheating, she just didn't know if Ratliff was talking about it.

Ratliff pulled out the magazine, "This." Ratliff said giving the magazine to Laura.

Laura stared at the magazine, she felt sorry for Ross, "No, I hid all the magazines that could be laying around with that subject on it."

"Thanks Laura." Ratliff hugged Laura, she hugged back, "We have to keep this from Ross, we can't let him know."

"Can't let me know what?" Ross asked walking up to them.

The two pulled away from the hug and stood there not knowing what to say, "Uh..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow short chapter, next one will be longer! :D **


	2. Ross finds out & Apologizing

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, it made me feel happy. I thought no one would actually read my story, so for the people who reviewed, I promise to make long chapters. I'll try my best to anyway.**

* * *

Five minutes passed and Ross was getting impatient, "Whats the thing I can't know?"

"Sorry gotta go, director needs me." Laura said and quickly ran off.

"I gotta be going to band rehearsals..so.." Ratliff said starting to walk away.

Ross put his arm out and stopped him, "You can't keep a secret from me, now tell me."

Ratliff gave up, its true he is going to find out soon anyway. "We should do it in there so no one can hear this." Ratliff pointed to Ross' dressing room. Ross looked to see where he was pointing toward then looked back at Ratliff with a confused face.

* * *

When they got into the dressing room the two sat down. "Here." Ratliff gave Ross the magazine.

Ross grabbed the magazine and looked at it, "She..cheated on me..Maia cheated on me!" Ross said getting angry. Then tears started to form his eyes, Ratliff patted Ross on the back trying to comfort him. "How..could she do this to me..." Ross started to cry even more.

"Everything will be okay." Ratliff said comforting Ross.

Ross dropped the magazine and stood up, "No it won't Ratliff."

Ratliff looked up at him, "You don't know that."

"Ratliff she cheated on me with my brother!" Ross said raising his voice. Ratliff sat there, he felt sorry for Ross, he really did. "I'm done." Ross said rubbing his eyes.

Ratliff looked at him confused, "Done? Done with what?"

"Girls." Ross answered.

"Girls? Why are you done with girls?" Ratliff stood up looking at Ross more confused.

"They all cheat on me..." Ross replied feeling down again.

"Well that's life for you." Ratliff said. "Maybe fate is trying to tell you something."

Ross couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Yeah, I guess your right..."

* * *

Maia walked into the 'Austin & Ally' set and looked for Ross. She saw Laura walking by so she figured Laura would know where he was, "Hey Laura, do you happen to know where Ross might be?" Laura ignored her. Maia was confused on why she was, "Is he in his dressing room?"

"Why do you care, your the one that cheated on him. With his own brother!" Laura said yelling the last part.

"I know..i'm just here to apologize to him...then i'll leave." Maia said. Laura just walked away.

* * *

"Ross, let me in!" Rocky said knocking on the door.

"Why should I?" yelled Ross.

"Listen i'm sorry, just don't be mad at me."

Ross opened the door and put on a fake smile, "Your right Rocky, I shouldn't be mad at the person that's with my girlfriend." Ross said sarcastically.

"Really?!" Rocky asked with hope.

"No!" Ross yelled shutting the door.

"You'll have to come out of this room sooner or later!" Rocky yelled.

"Still having trouble with him?" Ratliff asked walking up to Rocky. Rocky nodded. "Here let me try." Rocky stepped back letting Ratliff try. Ratliff knocked on the door, "Ross...its Ratliff..Listen how about you and me go get something to eat."

It was silent until the door opened and Ross grabbed his jacket and walked out. "Oh so he'll listen to you but not his own brother." Rocky said to Ratliff.

Ratliff just smiled, "Alright, so where do you wanna eat?" He asked Ross.

"Anywhere's fine." Ross said putting on his jacket.

"Alright, well lets get going shall we." Ratliff said walking out the door. Ross followed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so not as long, but longer than last chapter was.**

**Anyway, Review...**


	3. Out to eat

**A/N: Thanks again for the review, I'm still surprised that people are actually reading this, so thanks for reading...**

* * *

Ross and Ratliff were driving around looking for something to eat. "Do you wanna get something to eat then go to my place?" Ratliff asked.

"I don't care." Ross said bluntly.

"Ross I need a better answer then just 'I don't care' What do you really want to do?" Ratliff asked again.

"Your idea was fine." Ross answered.

"You sure?" Ross nodded, "Okay." Ratliff pulled into a drive through.

"I don't even wanna face my family fight now." Ross mumbled to himself.

When they were done ordering their food, Ratliff paid for it and left the place. When they finally arrived at Ratliff's apartment they ate their food in silence. "Ross...do you wanna talk about it?" Ratliff asked creating a conversation.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ross said continuing to eat. Ratliff nodded and continued eating also.

* * *

Ratliff turned on t.v and sat on the couch Ross sat down also. "I thought you were going home?" Ratliff said pausing the t.v.

Ross was about to say something then closed his mouth. "I'm not ready to face my family, especially my brother." Ross tensed up at the thought of his brother and his now ex-girlfriend Maia being together. He actually thought him and Maia would have a life together, turns out he was wrong.

Maybe Ratliff was right, maybe fate was trying to tell him something.

But what was it?

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter...I really need to stop making them...they look long on paper but not on computer... **

**Well anyway...Review...And next chapter I PROMISE i'll try to make it as long as I can..**


	4. New feelings

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, I love you all. Anyway this chapter will hopefully be longer...**

**If not...then i'm sorry again, i'm trying to make it as long as I can... **

**Anyway enjoy the story...**

* * *

The next day Ross fell asleep on the couch. When Ratliff woke up he realized he had also fallen asleep on the couch. He tried moving but then noticed Ross was resting his head on Ratliff's shoulder. Ratliff couldn't help but smile, Ross looked so cute sleeping, well he always was. Wait, did Ratliff really just think that? Was he feeling something different about Ross?

Ratliff just shrugged it off, then a phone rang. Ross slowly got up and pulled out his phone, "Hello?" Ross said tiredly.

"Ross! Do you know what time it is!?" Laura yelled into the phone. "Its 10 a.m Ross, and your late!"

Ross opened his eyes, "Shit" He said under his breathe, "Alright i'll be there soon."

"You better hurry we go in 10 minutes for live taping." Laura said.

"That's today!?" Ross said surprised.

Laura nodded, "Now get going!" Laura hanged up the phone.

Ross put his phone away, "Who was that?" Ratliff asked getting up.

"Laura, now I better get going, i'm already late." Ross said putting his jacket on.

"Need a ride?" Ratliff asked.

Ross nodded, "Thanks that'd be great."

"Hey what are friends for." Ratliff said then felt a sharp pain. Why was that? He was helping out a friend, but why did it hurt when he said it?

Was Ratliff falling for Ross?

"Ratliff...Ratliff!" Ross yelled. Ratliff jumped back in reality, "You done with having a deep thought? I don't wanna be more late than I already am." Ratliff nodded and grabbed the car keys and left with Ross.

* * *

When they finally approached the set Ross ran out of the car to go get ready for the live taping. Ratliff went inside and meet with the others. "Is Ross here?" Laura asked.

"Yeah...he should be getting ready by now."Ratliff answered, Laura sighed in relief.

Rocky walked up to Ratliff, "Is he still mad?"

"I think he isn't anymore, but I could be wrong." Ratliff answered.

* * *

After the live taping Riker was talking to Laura, Rocky was trying to talk to Ross. Rydel walked up to Ratliff, "Hey Ratliff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ratliff said looking at Rydel.

"During the live taping I saw you staring at Ross." Rydel noticed Ratliff staring at Ross?! He didn't even notice he was. "Is everything okay with you two?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff suddenly got nervous, "Yeah everything is fine...Why would you think there wasn't?"

"I don't know, just 'cause I saw you staring at him and you knew where he was." Rydel answered.

"Well I dropped him off here and I just guessed where he might have gone." Ratliff said feeling more nervous than before.

"Really? Ross wasn't home last night. Do you know where he was?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff was now really nervous, "Why're you asking me all these questions?"

"Why're you not telling me the truth?" Rydel replied.

"If you knew, you'd know that I like Ross!" Ratliff yelled, covering his mouth with his hand in surprise of what he said.

Rydel was surprised, "Wait say that again."

"I...like..Ross." Ratliff repeated.

"That's what I thought you said." Rydel smiled in satisfaction and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Short..but little longer then last chapters...**

**Ratliff just said he liked Ross...will Ross return those feelings? Stay tuned to next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	5. What was fate trying to tell him?

**A/N: Thanks for all you lovely people who reviewed...I feel like I keep saying that a lot...oh well its true.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

When Ross finally got rid of Rocky he went into his dressing room. "Ross?" Laura said knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Ross said opening the door.

"How you feeling?" Laura asked walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Fine...I guess..." Ross answered sitting down.

"You don't sound fine. Whats bothering you?" Laura asked sitting down next to him.

"I guess...I just don't know if I can trust anyone anymore." Ross replied.

"Why's that?" Laura asked.

"What happened with Maia..."

"Oh...Ratliff told you about that?" Laura asked.

Ross nodded, "It just seems that people like to cheat on me with brothers...I just don't get why?"

"Maybe fate is trying to tell you something."

Ross laughed, "That was exactly what Ratliff said."

Laura smiled, "Well he's right. Maybe its trying to pull you in the right direction."

"Well then it better get me in the right direction soon. I hate being cheated on." Ross said.

Laura continued to smile, "Ross, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ross asked.

"Riker told me you weren't home last night, so where were you?" Laura asked.

"At Ratliff's." Ross answered truthfully.

Laura was confused, "Why were you at Ratliff's?"

"Well, he was helping me get my mind off Maia so he offered to go grab something to eat then go back to his apartment. I agreed, and I must have fell asleep there." Ross answered.

"Oh..." Laura then grew a big smile and stood up, "I think fate is leading you in the right direction..."

"What direction?" Ross asked but it was to late, Laura had already left. Ross just sat back down frustrated.

Ross just sat there thinking, was fate really trying to tell him something?

* * *

Laura was walking to her dressing room until Rydel bumped into her. "Is Ross in his dressing room?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah why?" Laura asked confused.

"I need to ask him something." Rydel answered.

"Okay well I wouldn't go in there right now, I just had a conversation with him and now he's probably in deep thought. So I wouldn't ask him right now." Laura replied opening the door to her dressing room.

Rydel turned around and looked at her confused, "Why would he be in deep thought? What were you talking to him about?"

"Ratliff." Laura answered then walked into her dressing room.

Rydel followed her in, "R-Ratliff...as in Ellington Ratliff?!"

"Yeah...it was some what about him." Laura replied.

"What exactly were you asking him?" Rydel asked.

"Just asking him where he was then why he was there. Then I told him fate was leading him in the right direction and I left. Why?" Laura answered.

Rydel squealed, "Okay promise you'll keep a secret?"

Laura nodded, "I promise."

"Ratliff likes Ross." Rydel answered causing both girls to squeal in excitement.

"This is so adorable, just think Rosslington might actually happen." Laura smiled.

Rydel nodded in agreement. Then they both heard a knock from the door, it was Ross.

"Laura can I talk to you?" Ross asked.

Laura got up and opened the door, "Yeah, what is it?" Laura asked.

"I t-think..its Ratliff..." Ross said nervous.

"Ratliff?" Laura asked confused.

Ross nodded, "I think Ratliff is what fate was trying to tell me."

Laura smiled, "You sure? Fate can sometimes trick you."

Ross shook his head, "No its Ratliff, I know it is..I have liked him for a while anyway..." Ross said whispering the last part.

Laura was happy for Ross, "I'd say go for it. Follow your heart." Ross looked at her confused and just nodded.

Laura closed the door and squealed, "Ross likes Ratliff!" The two girls were now fangirling in excitement.

"Now how are we going to get them together?" Rydel asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter...**

**Will Rosslington finally happen? Stay tuned for next chapter...**


	6. The plan

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews...and here is the next chapter..**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Rydel was looking around for Ratliff. When she finally spotted Rocky and Riker she found Ratliff with them. "Ratliff!" Rydel yelled. Rocky and Riker looked back at her with a weird expression.

Ratliff walked up to her, "What?" Rydel was about to say something but instead giggled of excitement. "Rydel if its about Ross, I don't feel that way about him..."

Rydel frowned, "What if I told you he likes you back."

"Oh please, I rarely doubt.." Ratliff continued then realized what she said, "Wait what? Is it true?"

Rydel nodded, "Yup, I even heard him say it myself." Rydel said crossing her arms.

Ratliff smiled," Do you know where Ross might be?"

"In his dressing room." Rydel answered.

* * *

"Laura I doubt that he likes me back." Ross said sitting on a chair.

"He does Ross, trust me." Laura said.

"I'll believe you if I see him walk in now." Ross said pointing toward the door that was getting opened by none other than Ratliff.

Laura smiled, Ross was shocked. He actually thought that wouldn't happen. "I'll leave you two alone." Laura stood up and left the room.

After she left the two boys sat there quiet. It felt like the whole room got awkward. "So..." Ross said not exactly knowing what to say.

Ratliff just sat there hearing a voice inside his head saying, "Kiss! Kiss Ross!"

In fact the same voice was going on in Ross' head saying, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Five seconds later Ross and Ratliff were both leaning in to kiss.

Their lips crashed together with a passionate kiss.

* * *

When the two boys pulled away they looked at each other and smiled. "So...what does this make us?" Ratliff asked.

"Well I don't wanna be friends with benefits." Ross answered.

"Neither do I..." Ratliff said agreeing with Ross.

"So...are we just gonna pretend this never happen or?" Ross asked.

"I hope not." Ratliff replied. Ross nodded in agreement. "But just think, if we date, think what would happen to the band...and your show..also what the fans might think..."

"We could...keep it a secret..." Ross said intertwining his hand on to Ratliff's.

Ratliff smiled, "I'm fine with that." Ross smiled and the two shared their second kiss.

* * *

Ross and Ratliff walked out of the room still holding hands. Rydel and Laura came around the corner then stopped, "Why'd you stop?" Laura asked.

"Sh..." Rydel said and looked back at the boys. Laura followed her gaze and smiled. "This is just so adorable." Laura whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Ross asked causing Laura to cover her mouth.

"Yeah..did it sound like two girls giggling?" Ratliff replied.

Ross looked over to where the girls were, "Yeah...and I think I found them." Ratliff looked over to where Ross was looking at and laughed.

"Figures they would be spying on us." Ratliff said.

"How'd you know?" Rydel asked getting up along with Laura.

"I figured you'd tell Laura then you two would fangirl and see if we are now dating."

Rydel nodded, "Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

"Are you?" Laura asked.

"Yeah are you?" Rydel said with excitement.

"I don't know you tell me." Ratliff said.

"Is that a yes?" Rydel asked.

"What do you think, of course its a yes." Ratliff answered.

The two girls giggled with excitement. "Just please don't tell anyone, okay?" The girls nodded.

"Right now we're keeping it a secret so we don't risk the band and the show." Ross added. The girls nodded.

* * *

"Ross there you are!" Rocky said running up to them.

"Yeah, whats up?" Ross asked.

"Listen both me and Maia are..." Rocky started to explain.

"Sorry, I know." Ross finished. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Your not?" Rocky asked.

Ross shook his head, "Nope, I hope you and Maia are happy together." Ross added.

Rocky smiled, "Thanks bro." Then he ran off to go find Maia.

Ross smiled and turned to look at Ratliff who was watching the girls giggle. "If you're going to keep doing that every time we're around, we'll need duct tape." Ross said jokingly. Ross laughed so did Ratliff.

"Sorry, we can't help it." Laura said.

"We're just so happy for you two." Rydel added.

Ross and Ratliff just smiled and walked out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually suppose to be two chapters but when I typed the original ch.6 it looked short, so I put ch.7 in it to make it a little longer for you guys..**

**Next up Chapter 7...**

**Please Review!**


	7. One month later

**A/N: Hey guys...usually I update a chapter each day..but I've been busy with school...and having writers block.**

**But here's the next chapter guys...hope you like it!**

* * *

A lot has happened that one month, Ross was cheated on, Maia was with Rocky, Riker and Laura started dating, and Ross and Ratliff were finally together. Still no one knew that Ross and Ratliff were dating, well besides Laura and Rydel. They were the only one's the knew and with their giggling Ross and Ratliff tried to cover it up so the others wouldn't get suspicious.

But it was already to late, the others were already suspicious on why Laura and Rydel were giggling so much, and why Ross and Ratliff were trying to cover it up. "Hey Laura?" Riker said walking up to her.

Laura turned around, "Yeah Riker, what's up?"

"Well a thought just occurred to me, and I was asking myself 'why do you and Rydel giggle so much?" Laura shrugged, Riker crossed his arms. "Just one more question, why does Ratliff and Ross get nervous and try to cover something?"

"Can't say, but I bet you'll find out soon." Laura the walked away.

* * *

Ross was over at Ratliff's apartment, the two of them were watching a movie together as their first date. "Hey Ross, do you think its time we tell them, they seem to get suspicious anyway." Ratliff asked putting his arm around Ross.

Ross laid his head on Ratliff's shoulder, "Yeah...I think its best we tell them cause they've been suspicious on why I come home with love bites." Ross answered. "The only problem is, how are we going to tell them?"

"We have our world tour in about a week right?" Ratliff asked getting up.

"Yeah?" Ross replied getting up and following Ratliff.

"I think if we tell them this weekend, it might give them time to think and adjust." Ratliff answered getting something out of the fridge.

Ross nodded, "Okay, well I better get going home its getting late." Ross said grabbing his jacket.

"You forgetting something?" Ratliff asked. Ross walked over and pecked him on the lips. Ratliff put his arms around Ross deepening the kiss. When they pulled away Ross smiled, "I don't think they'd mind..." Ross said dropping his jacket and continued to kiss Ratliff.

It soon became a full out Make-Out session.

* * *

**A/N: Some Rosslington feels...Now I'll let your imagination run wild...**

_**Please Review for Next Chapter!**_


	8. Telling the family

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys...You all are awesome**

* * *

Ross ended up staying the night at Ratliff's. When he woke up he found himself sleeping next to Ratliff on the bed. He then realized him and Ratliff had sex. Ratliff was the next to wake up, he slowly turned over to see Ross. "Did we just..."Ratliff asked tiredly.

"Yup." Ross answered. Ratliff groaned and put his face on his pillow. Then a phone rang.

Ross pulled out his phone and answered it. "Where the hell have you been?!" Riker said yelling into the phone, "Mom has been worried sick."

"I'll be home soon." Ross said.

"When you get back you'll need to do a lot of explaining." Riker said hanging up the phone.

Ross laid his head back and groaned, "Who was that?" Ratliff asked sitting up.

"Riker, he seemed mad since I didn't come home last night, so i'll have to explain..." Ross answered.

"What are you going to say?" Ratliff asked.

"I don't know..but I think we might have to tell them sooner.."

"How soon?" Ratliff asked.

"Today." Ross answered.

Ratliff nearly choked of nervousness, "Today?!" Ross nodded. "But didn't you say Riker was angry?"

"Well on the phone it sounded like it." Ross replied. "Plus, how else am I going to explain where I was?"

"You could say you were at mine, and you fell asleep." Ratliff answered.

"Yeah, but they're already suspicious, plus if we don't tell them now instead of later who knows what will happen?" Ross said. Ratliff nodded in agreement. Ross sat up and grabbed his jacket.

"Do you want me to be there with you?" Ratliff asked getting out of bed.

"No, cause who knows how Riker's going to react, so i'd rather have a live boyfriend than a dead one." Ross answered. Ratliff nodded and kissed Ross on the cheek goodbye.

* * *

When Ross finally got home he was about to head upstairs, but Riker stopped him. Ross looked at his brother confused. "Where have you been? And why do I see love bites on you?" Riker asked.

"At a friends house." Ross answered.

"Does that 'friend' give you love bites?" Riker asked raising his voice a little.

"Uh..." Ross looked over to see Rydel, "Rydel knows where I was." Ross pointed toward her.

Rydel walked towards them confused, "I do?" Ross gave her a look saying 'Help' she nodded realizing where Ross was, "Oh...yeah I do." Ross sighed.

"Well where was he?" Riker asked.

"I was at Ratliff's." Ross answered.

"Why?" Riker said looking back at Ross.

"That part..." Ross paused, "I think you'll find out soon." Riker looked at him confused.

* * *

During supper everyone was quiet until Ross cleared his throat to speak, everyone looked at him. "I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it sweetie?" Stormie asked.

"I'm dating somebody..." Ross started to get nervous, "A-and its a...h-he.." Ross finished

They all were taken back then Stormie spoke up, "Do we know him?"

Rydel spoke up for Ross, "Yes in fact, you think of him as another son."

Stormie was shocked, "Oh...well I support you both." Ross mentally sighed in relief.

Rocky spoke up next, "I knew you and Ratliff had something going on."

Ross threw him a confused look, "How did you know?"

"Back at 'Austin & Ally' when I came to apologize you were happy and not upset anymore. Plus I saw you two holding hands."

"Oh..." Ross said with a little blush.

The next was Ryland who spoke up, "I'm happy for you two." Ross smiled, "Thanks Ry."

The only two who stayed quiet was Riker and Mark. Then everyone looked to see Mark standing up and leaving the room, Stormie followed him to talk to Mark. Riker just sat there looking straight at his plate processing of what he just heard Ross say.

"Riker?" Ross asked.

Riker soon got back into reality and opened his mouth, "How long have you two been dating?" He said calmly.

Ross got nervous, "About one and a half months."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Riker asked.

"We didn't wanna risk the band or the show, and...we just weren't ready to tell you.." Ross answered.

Riker slowly got up and walked out of the room. Ross frowned, "He hates me..." Ross said in a quiet voice.

Rydel patted Ross' back, "No..he doesn't hate you..he probably is just processing on what had just happened." Rydel said comforting Ross.

"But what if he does Rydel..."

"Ross..whatever happens..just know me, Rocky, Ryland, mom, and Ratliff will be there for you.." Rydel replied. Rocky and Ryland both nodded agreeing with Rydel.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Riker will accept Ross? What about Mark do you think he'll accept it also? **

_**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**_


	9. Riker's approval & Mark's disapproval

**A/N: I feel like i'm rushing the story...Anyway thanks for the reviews...Keep it up ;)**

* * *

Riker went into his room and sat down on his bed thinking. The next thing he knew Rydel was stomping into the room, "Riker Anthony Lynch!" Riker looked up to see Rydel standing there, "Since you left, Ross has been thinking you hate him, is that true?"

Riker felt heartbroken, "No...I just needed time to think."

"That's what I told Ross, but he doesn't believe me. So go down there and talk to him." Rydel ordered.

And Riker did. He slowly approached Ross and sat down next to him. "Ross..." Riker said quietly. Ross looked up to see Riker there. "I don't hate you..I just..needed time to think..." Riker finished. "Ross, I know I can be overly protective, but your 18 now. You make your own decisions, and if dating Ratliff is your decision. Then I support you." Riker said.

* * *

Ratliff was getting a little worried so he went over to the Lynch's house to see if Ross had told them. When he knocked on the door Rocky answered, "Hey Ratliff."

"Has Ross told you?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah, but right now Riker's talking to Ross. So I wouldn't bother them right now." Rocky answered. Ratliff nodded.

* * *

A few seconds later the two boys hugged. Then Rocky slowly walked in. "Ross someone's here to see you."

The two pulled away from the hug and Ross stood up then looked back at Riker, "Go." Riker said. Ross nodded and headed towards the door to see Ratliff.

Ross ran up and hugged Ratliff, Ratliff smiled and hugged back. When they pulled away they heard yelling.

"Why don't you consider Ross' feelings." Rydel asked her father.

"Think of what will happen if the world found out, your record deal would be off and they would cancel 'Austin & Ally." Mark said angrily.

"They haven't even told anyone else besides us." Riker said.

"That doesn't matter right now, i'm not having a gay son as a Lynch. Either he breaks up with Ratliff or..." Mark yelled.

"Or what?" Riker yelled back.

"Consider him not a Lynch." Mark said before walking out of the room.

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other and hugged. Soon Ross felt tears go down his cheeks. When they pulled away Ross rubbed his eyes, "Well I better go pack."

Ratliff nodded, "I'll wait for you out in the car, you can live with me 'til then." Ross nodded and went upstairs.

Ross was almost finished packing. Rydel walked in feeling sad for her little brother, "I'll miss you."

Ross looked up at Rydel, "I'm not gonna be gone forever Delly. Besides i'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff." Ross replied.

Rydel gave him a hug, Ross hugged back. "Do you have a place to live?" Rydel asked, she was close to crying.

"Yeah, Ratliff's gonna let me live with him for now." Ross answered.

When they pulled away Rydel wiped the tears off, "I'll pack the rest of your stuff for you and give it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks Delly." Ross said before leaving. Rydel watched as Ross left with Ratliff.

* * *

**A/N: Short but full of feels..I think? I have a twitter and tumblr if you want to follow me go to my profile and click the links to the two.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!XD **_


	10. Kelly

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been having writers block. Right now I'm trying to figure out an ending cause I don't know how to end it so if you have any ideas for me I might add them into the story..Who knows?**

* * *

Its been two months since their world tour, not much has changed. Besides from Ross and Mark not speaking to each other.

Since they got back Ross and Ratliff started living together.

* * *

Ross was still sleeping but Ratliff was awake since he heard the door knock, he opened it to see Kelly. "Hey remember me? The girl you dated, had a one night stand with, then broke up." Kelly said with a little anger in her voice. Ratliff did remember Kelly, he felt bad for doing that to her. "How have you been?" Ratliff asked.

"Its been 4 years Ratliff, I've been busy." Kelly answered walking inside.

"Who's the kid?" Ratliff asked.

"Him? That's Kade. Your son." Kelly replied.

Ratliff was confused and shocked, "My what?!" Kelly nodded. "He's my son?!" Ratliff pointed to the boy with disbelief.

"Yes, I've been pregnant with him and had to take care of him for 4 years." Kelly answered. Ratliff just stood there looking at the boy. "I figured since i'm back in L.A and that we already started a family, maybe we can become one." Kelly said wrapping her arms around Ratliff.

"Listen Kelly, I can't." Ratliff was interrupted by a yawn coming from the bedroom. Ross walked out stretching. Kelly let go of Ratliff and looked at him disgusted. "Oh I see...Ross is now living with you and you don't want me around." Kelly said understanding.

Ross walked over to the couch and sat down. When he looked over to his side he saw a little boy standing there. "Whats your name?" Ross asked.

"Kade..." The boy answered.

"Well hi Kade, i'm Ross." Ross replied.

"Is mommy and daddy fighting?" Kade asked sitting next to Ross.

"I'm not sure..." Ross said looking at the two.

"What are you saying?" Ratliff asked.

"I'm saying..i'm disowning him. He's yours now." Kelly said before leaving.

Ratliff walked over to Ross and Kade and sat down. "What was that about?" Ross asked. "Kelly disowned him." Ratliff said. Ross nodded understanding what had happened.

"Where's mommy?" Kade asked.

"She left." Ross answered, Kade frowned. "Hey cheer up, you have me and your daddy here for you." Ross said. Kade smiled.

"He needs a place to sleep." Ratliff said standing up. "Don't we have a spare room?" Ross asked. "Yeah, but no bed." Ratliff said going into the bedroom, Ross followed. "Where're you going?" Ross asked.

"I'm gonna go to the store and look for a bed and I might grab something for supper." Ratliff said grabbing his car keys. Ross nodded. "You can take care of a child 'til then Ross, right?"

Ross smiled, "Yes, now go." Ross said. Ratliff pecked him on the lips and left. Ross watched as Ratliff left then turned around to see Kade. "Hey Kade, you wanna go see your aunt?" Ross asked.

Kade was confused, "Where'd daddy go?"

"He went to go get food and a bed." Ross answered. "C'mon you and me are gonna go somewhere before daddy gets back." Ross said giving Kade a piggy-back ride.

* * *

Laura and Riker lived in the same apartment building, so it wasn't that far to walk from. Ross knocked on the door and Riker answered. "Hey Ross." Riker saw a kid on Ross' back, "Who's the kid?" Riker asked closing the door behind them. Ross put Kade down, "His name is Kade, and he's Ratliff's child."

"Ratliff had a child?" Laura asked.

"Kelly came over and dumped him on us." Ross answered.

"Where's Ratliff now?" Riker asked.

"He went to go get food, also he went to go find a bed for Kade." Ross replied.

Laura and Riker nodded, "Well since your here..." Riker said.

"Ross i'm pregnant." Laura finished.

"Congrats!" Ross hugged Laura, Laura hugged back. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl." Laura answered.

"Congrats you two." Ross said. Ross then felt a tug on his jacket he looked down to see Kade. "What is it Kade?"

"Daddy. Papa's back." Kade said. Laura smiled, she thought Kade was cute.

"Well I better be going then." Ross said grabbing Kade and leaving.

When they got back Ross sat down and realized what Kade had just called him. "Kade, did you just call me daddy?" Kade nodded. "Kade i'm not your dad Ratliff is."

"But if mommy's gone I have two daddy's." Kade said. Ross was about to say something but then he heard a door open.

Ross walked over to Ratliff and helped him. "Did you find a bed?" Ross asked.

Ratliff shook his head, "No, i'll have to go out tomorrow and look some more."

Ross nodded, "Oh, okay."

"Sorry for leaving you with Kade." Ratliff said sitting down.

"Its okay, I had company." Ross said sitting down next to Ratliff.

"You did?" Ratliff asked.

Ross nodded, "I went over to see Riker and Laura with Kade."

"Oh, how have they been?" Ratliff asked.

"Good, Laura's pregnant she's expecting a baby girl." Ross replied.

"Aw..congrats for them." Ross nodded. Ratliff notice something was bothering Ross. "Everything okay Ross?"

"Kade..." Ratliff looked confused. "He called me dad.." Ross finished speaking.

"Oh..." Ratliff said understanding. "Well he has no mother anymore. so maybe he thought you were his 'replacement mom' that was a dad." Ratliff explained. Ross looked at him confused. "What i'm saying Ross, is maybe he is starting to look up to you as another father figure."

"Maybe..." Ross said as he watched Kade play with his new toys.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that didn't feel rushed..To me it did. Do you guys think its going at an okay rate a slow, or fast rate?**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!XD:D**_


	11. One year later

**A/N: I think this story is getting rushed still and I have no idea where i'm going with this story or how to end it...so sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 11**

* * *

Its been one year and Ross moved out of Ratliff's apartment.

Kidding! Since Kade came they didn't have much room so they looked for another apartment. Luckily they found one, it was in the same building so they didn't move that far, only one floor down. Yes Ross and Ratliff were still dating and living together.

When Ross picked up Kade from Aunt Laura's and Uncle Riker's he stayed and talked to Laura for a bit. "So Ross, when are you gonna propose to Ratliff?" Laura asked.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ross asked confused.

"Oh c'mon Ross, you and him have been dating for about two years, your already living together, and you have a child. But most importantly, you and him have something special." Laura explained.

Ross smiled, "I could say the same about you."

Laura let out a small laugh, "Actually its just you." Ross cocked his head in confusion, Laura held out her hand showing a ring on her finger. "You see Riker already proposed." Ross smiled, "Congrats Laur." Ross said hugging Laura, Laura hugged back.

Kade walked in upset, "Daddy, Haven won't share her toys."

Ross and Laura pulled away from the hug, "Kade, you have to remember she's only two."

Laura smiled and went to go get Haven. When she came back Haven was in her arms, "Kade, I think she has something for you." Laura sat Haven down.

Haven gave Kade the toy, "Thanks Haven." Kade hugged Haven.

"Aw..." Laura said, Ross nodded in agreement. Ross stood up, "Well I think you and I should go back home." Ross said looking at Kade. Kade nodded and gave Haven back the toy.

"Ross, don't forget to propose!" Laura said before he left.

* * *

"We're home!" Ross yelled walking inside. Kade ran up and hugged Ratliff, Ratliff smiled and returned the hug. Ross walked up to Ratliff and kissed him on the lips. Ratliff kissed back.

Then the door opened to see Rydel standing there. Kade saw her and ran up to her,"Aunt Delly!" Kade hugged her. Rydel hugged back, "How's my favorite nephew?"

Ross and Ratliff soon pulled away from the kiss to see Rydel. "Rydel what are you doing here?" Ross asked with a smile.

"I came here to see my favorite nephew." Rydel put Kade down, "And to seem my favorite couple." Ross and Ratliff smiled.

"Okay why are you really here?" Ratliff asked not believing her fully.

"Well its about that one thing I was asking you earlier." Rydel said.

Ross looked at both of them confused, "I'll leave you two to talk then." Ross said grabbing Kade's hand and heading towards his room.

Rydel watched as they left then looked back at Ratliff, "Did you ask him yet?" Ratliff laughed, he knew she was gonna ask that. "No, not yet."

"I can watch Kade for you if you want?" Rydel replied.

"Its up to Ross." Ratliff said.

Ross walked in, "Huh?" he asked

"Rydel was wondering if she could watch Kade since we haven't had time by ourselves." Ratliff explained.

"Kade!" Ross yelled. Kade walked out. "Do you wanna spend time with Aunt Delly?" Kade nodded and Rydel grabbed Kade's hand, "I'll be back with him tomorrow." Rydel said then left with Kade.

"Well then I guess we have the night to ourselves." Ross said. "Yup." Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross' waist and kissed him on the lips passionately. Ross kissed back deepening the kiss. It soon became a full out 'Make-Out' session. They slowly walked toward the bedroom with their lips still attached to each others.

Ratliff laid Ross down on the bed and started kissing around his neck. Ross moaned in pleasure, "Ratliff..." Ratliff's brain was off. He completely forgot about the ring. That was until he saw the little box sitting down on the nightstand. "Why'd you stop?" Ross asked.

"So I can do this." Ratliff said grabbing the little box and opening it, "Ross, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Ratliff..."Ross said looking upset, Ratliff frowned. "Kidding! Of course i'll marry you." Ross said with a smile. Ratliff returned the smile and put the ring on Ross' finger. Then the two continued to 'Make-Out'.

* * *

**A/N: My first almost sex/Make-out scene...did I do good? I don't know...Any way review?**


	12. Rosslington marriage

**A/N: And I'm back! Here is the next chapter...ENJOY**

* * *

"Ready for your big day?" Laura asked.

Ross nodded nervously, "Just a little nervous."

"Ross its okay to be nervous. I was nervous when it was my wedding day so its perfectly normal." Laura reassured. Ross nodded and stood up, and walked out. Laura followed behind him.

* * *

"You may now kiss the husband." Ross and Ratliff smiled and leaned in to kiss. The crowd felt happy for the two.

After the wedding Ross and Ratliff went home to spend their honeymoon alone. Rydel offered to watch Kade 'til then. When Rydel got home Rocky, Ryland, and Stormie were in the living room. "I'm back." Rydel yelled.

Stormie walked over, "And I see you brought Kade." Stormie gave Kade a hug.

Rydel nodded, "Yup, I figured they might wanna spend their honeymoon alone."

"Well that's nice of you to watch him for them." Stormie replied. Rydel nodded.

Kade ran over to Rocky and Ryland, "Oh hey little guy." Rocky said.

"What are you doing?" Kade asked looking up at the t.v. "Me and Uncle Rocky are gonna race on Mario Kart." Ryland answered.

"And i'm gonna win." Rocky said with a smile.

"Oh we'll see about that." Ryland said getting a controller.

After the first race Ryland got 1st place, "Yeah! I win that race!" Ryland gave Kade a high-five. "We still got two more races after this." Rocky reminded, "So your not a winner." Ryland sat back down and continued to race Rocky.

* * *

Ross and Ratliff were back at their apartment. "So...I guess i'm officially a Ratliff." Ross said wrapping his arms around Ratliff's waist.

Ratliff smiled, "Your officially a Ratliff-Lynch. Just like me." Ratliff leaned in to kiss Ross. Ross didn't hesitate, in fact he deepened the kiss making it a full out 'Make-Out' session. They slowly walked into the bedroom and started taking their clothes off.

Ross fell on to the bed and Ratliff did the same. Their lips still locked together, soon Ratliff started to kiss lower around Ross' neck. "Mm...Ratliff.." Ross moaned.

"Call me Ellington." Ratliff said.

"Mm..Ellington.." Ross moaned again. Ratliff smiled in satisfaction.

Today was really their best day.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it? I guess..**

**I do not own Mario kart**

_**PLEASE REVIEW I'd love you even more if you did! XD**_


	13. Kade's b-day & Haven missing

**A/N: Hey i'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Had writer's block but now i'm back.**

**And honestly to say...I have no idea where this story is going...**

**Anyway enjoy the story...**

* * *

Its been two days since their honeymoon. Rydel was dropping off Kade. When they got into the apartment Kade ran to Ross and Ratliff, "Daddy! Papa!" Ross and Ratliff pulled Kade into a hug. Rydel watched as the family hugged. "Aw...this is cute." Rydel said.

"Thanks again for watching Kade for us." Ross said.

"No problem, Kade loved being there. Right Kade." Rydel said looking at Kade. Kade nodded, "Uncle Rocky let me play Mario Kart with him."

"Oh..did you beat him?" Ratliff asked. Kade shook his head, "You'll get him next time." Ratliff said messing up Kade's hair.

"Hey isn't it Kade's birthday tomorrow?" Rydel remembered. Ross and Ratliff nodded, "So how old will you be Kade?"

Kade held out his fingers, "Six"

* * *

The next day Ross and Ratliff decided to take Kade out to Disney Land. The gang came along as well to celebrate Kade's birthday. Everything was perfectly fine there were some occasional fans that asked for autographs, but hey that what you get when your famous.

While they were signing autographs they didn't notice Haven walking away and looking at something, that was until Kade brought it up, "Daddy, where's Haven?" Ross smiled goodbye to the fans and looked down at Kade, "What sweetie?"

"I don't see Haven. Daddy, where'd she go?" Kade said.

Ross looked around nervous and worried. "Laura!" Ross yelled. Laura stopped signing and looked at Ross with a weird expression. "Haven's missing." Laura stood there in shock. "Do you know where she went?" Laura asked. "Laura if I did, i'd of ran after her by now. Kade only made me realize she was gone." Ross answered.

Laura looked at Kade, "Kade, did you see her leave?" Kade shook his head. Now Laura was getting nervous. Riker walked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter's missing." Ross answered. Riker got worried, "Okay...me,Rocky,Ratliff,and Rydel will go look around and meet back here." Riker said calmly.

"What do you want us to do?" Ross asked.

"You both can go see if security already found her." Riker answered. Ross nodded and they both split up. Ross grabbed Kade's hand and started walking towards the security office with Laura.

* * *

Riker explained what happened to them and they all started searching for Haven. There was no luck each of them couldn't find her. Ross and Laura had no luck either. When they all got back to where they were suppose to meet Riker hugged Laura comforting her. Rydel was still looking around, when she saw someone familiar she was happy. "Guys..I think I found her." Riker and Laura looked over to where Rydel was looking at and smiled.

Laura ran over to Haven and hugged her. "Never run off like that again. You had mommy worried." Laura said. Riker walked up to them, "C'mon, I think we've spent enough time here." Laura nodded and held Haven's hand and waved goodbye to the others.

Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland decided to leave as well. "Well, its getting dark, and we haven't had supper yet." Ratliff said. "So we could stop at a fast-food place and get it to go."

"Works with me." Ross said agreeing.

So Ratliff, Ross, and Kade left Disney Land and grabbed something to eat.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Mario Kart, Disney Land, of any fast-food places. **

**This will probably be the second to last chapter of the story. I'm not sure. All I know is that I will be making a sequel of this story. So if you want a sequel to this story please review telling me you'd like one. Also i'm working on a different Rosslington story, and i'm not sure if i'm gonna put it on here. So if you want to read another story thats a rosslington story, tell me in the reviews...and if I get 5+ reviews I might put the sequel on here and if I get 10+ reviews I might put the other Rosslington story on here.**

_**Please Review!**__** XD**_


End file.
